Vacances en plein air
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Quand l'équipe d'Hetty doit prendre des vacances, ça donne... ça!


Hey! :) Voici un os crossover entre le 5-0 et NCIS : LA :) I want you opinion, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est vraiment trop nul!

So, enjoy!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Vacances en plein air**_

Un jour de boulot normal. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé en arrivant dans l'open-space ce matin-là. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Granger assis au bureau de Callen, leur réaction ne se firent pas prier.

— Granger, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Callen, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

— Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir agent Callen, répliqua celui-ci, amusé par la situation.

— Où est Hetty ? Questionna à son tour Sam, se retenant de sauter sur Granger et de le plaquer contre un mur.

— Je suis là monsieur Hannah. Que me vaut cette visite directeur-adjoint Granger ?

— Hetty ! s'exclama ce dernier tout en se levant de la chaise. Justement je vous cherchais, il faut qu'on parle.

— Mais je vous en prie, venez dans mon bureau. Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

— Non merci, ça ira.

Cinq minutes passèrent, et ni Hetty ni Granger ne pointait le bout de son nez.

— Quelqu'un sait ce que cet imbécile de bureaucrate fait ici ?

Devant la question de Callen, Deeks tenta de changer de sujet... à sa façon.

— Ce matin je me réveille, et devinez qui je croise en bas de chez moi ? Ma voisine.

— Ta voisine ? répéta Sam.

— Oui, ma voisine.

Kensi, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, décida de s'intégrer dans la conversation.

— Laquelle, celle qui a passé la nuit chez toi ?

— Ou celle qui voulait passer la nuit chez toi ? Renchérit Sam.

— Attend, je sais ! s'écria Callen. Celle qui habite à côté de chez toi !

— Non, car j'ai passé la nuit seul, avoua soudainement Deeks.

— Non, attends, toi, le lieutenant Marty Deeks, tu as passé la nuit seul ? J'ai du mal à te croire, le taquina Kensi.

— Mais puisque je te dis que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il fut coupé par Granger et son raclement de gorge.

— Un problème lieutenant Deeks ?

— Euh non, aucun. Enfin si.

— Ah oui, et lequel ? Continua Granger.

— Vous devriez vous acheter une brosse à dents, parce que le jaune, ça vous va pas trop. Vous allez finir par attraper des puces, comme les chiens.

Granger dut prendre sur lui pour se retenir de le virer.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Callen eut soudainement envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais répondit tout de même.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand ça vient de vous, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas la même définition du mot "bonne".

— Agent Blye, Callen, Hannah et lieutenant Deeks, vous partez en vacances dans une heure, annonça Granger, ignorant la remarque de G.

— Pardon ? Et on est censé aller où ?

— Pour le moment, vous êtes censés aller préparer vos affaires chez vous.

— Pour aller… ?

— Pour aller à Hawaii. J'en ai parlé avec Hetty, vous passerez tout votre séjour dans sa villa au bord de la plage, accompagnés d'Eric, Nell et Nate.

Devant le manque de réaction des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il crut bon de préciser :

— Tout de suite. Vos bagages ne vont pas se faire tout seul.

— Hetty c'est une blague ! S'exclama Callen en arrivant au bureau d'Hetty.

— Absolument pas.

— Mais on a des affaires à résoudre…

— Une autre équipe s'en chargera à notre place.

— Une villa ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous avez une villa à Hawaii ?

— Oui.

— Pourtant votre style c'est plus les bateaux, non ?

— Vous savez, j'ai été jeune un jour. Allez, maintenant partez faire vos bagages, avant que je ne change d'avis !

Callen ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, leurs bagages aux mains.

Certains, comme Kensi, avaient trois sacs plus un sac à main, et d'autres, comme Callen, avaient un sac tellement petit que même un livre n'y rentrerait pas.

— Euh Callen, tu comptes tenir combien de jour avec ça ? demanda alors Kensi, se rendant compte de l'état des bagages de G.

— J'achèterai sur place, je suis sûr que plein de gens vendent des vêtements moitié prix.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient dans l'avion, direction Hawaii, pour des vacances bien méritées, même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas.

Le vol s'était passé sans encombre, une ou deux turbulences, une petite sieste et ils étaient arrivés. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils eurent tous la même réaction. Des « qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud », « on étouffe ici » et autres phrases passèrent les lèvres des agents.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la villa d'Hetty. Plus personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes, trop ébahis pour qu'un son sorte de leur bouche. Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Sam.

— Quand il disait villa, je m'imaginais une maison avec une piscine, mais pas ça !

— C'est pas une villa ! Continua Kensi.

— C'est un château ! conclut Callen. En effet, devant eux se dressait un immense château, entouré de deux énormes piscines, avec jacuzzi, sauna et hammam à disposition. Bref, le paradis.

Ils s'installèrent assez rapidement, le calme de la ville contrastant avec les bagarres de gang de LA. Chacun d'eux se reposait à sa façon, certains préférant lire, d'autres bronzer à la plage ou d'autres encore passer leur temps dans la piscine.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, tranquillement, sans aucune perturbation. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

— Ça toque ! s'écria Kensi de la terrasse où elle buvait tranquillement un cocktail, même si ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de dégriser.

— J'y vais ! répondit presque aussitôt G. avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça vite quand il vit que les deux personnes qui avaient toqué étaient des flics d'Hawaii, comme l'indiquait leur plaque.

— Bonjour, salua aussitôt Callen, bien qu'inquiet pour la suite des événements. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

— Nous sommes bien chez Cintya Hunter ?

Callen déglutit. Cintya Hunter, le nom d'emprunt d'Hetty pour acheter cette maison.

— En effet. Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

— Non ce n'est pas la peine. Nous savons qu'elle s'appelle en réalité Henrietta Lange et qu'elle travaille au NCIS de Los Angeles.

— Et vous êtes là pour… ? Demanda Callen qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Nous sommes là car nous savons que toute une équipe d'agents spéciaux résident ici en ce moment et que nous avons besoin d'aide pour arrêter un tueur en série.

— Et pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à vos collègues ? D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ?

— Oh oui, excusez-nous. Je suis le lieutenant Danny Williams, déclara le blond en lui serrant la main.

— Commandant Steve McGarrett, enchaîna le second en lui serrant à son tour la main.

— G. Callen, se présenta à son tour G. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi vous ne demandez de l'aide à vos collègues ?

— Nous travaillons au 5-0, une unité détachée du reste des forces de l'ordre. Nous ne pouvons pas divulguer certaines informations à des personnes travaillant à la criminelle.

— Mais par contre à des inconnus vous pouvez ? s'indigna Callen.

— Nous avons confiance dans le NCIS, nous savons que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Alors, acceptez-vous de nous aider ?

— Eh bien, il faut que j'en parle à mes collègues. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

— Au revoir.

— Au revoir.

— Salut, répondit-il en fermant la porte et en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs pour remonter jusqu'à la terrasse.

Pendant ce temps, il appela Sam et Deeks qui devraient les rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes. Il arriva à la terrasse et y trouva Kensi endormie sur chaise longue. Il décida de ne pas la réveiller mais de la ramener à l'intérieur.

Il déposa Kensi, qui se réveillait doucement, sur le canapé. Au même moment, Deeks et Sam débarquèrent dans un des salons. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu contacter Hetty.

— Bon, après tout c'est Hetty, avait dit Deeks en renonçant à l'appeler, après avoir laissé sept messages sur son répondeur. Tu voulais nous voir?

— Des flics sont venus ici, ils savent qui nous sommes et ils veulent qu'on les aide à arrêter un tueur en série, résuma donc Callen en quelques mots. Vous en pensez quoi ?

— J'aime pas les flics. Désolé Deeks ! s'exclama aussitôt Sam.

— Pas grave, je comprends, répondit ce dernier.

— Je ne suis plus sûre, je crois qu'ils viennent du 7-1 ou un truc du genre. C'est une section détachée des forces de l'ordre du pays.

— Tu veux dire le 5-0 ? demanda Kensi comme si c'était une révélation.

— Oui, c'est ça, affirma Callen, le 5-0. Le lieutenant…

Il fut coupé par Kensi qui s'était relevée.

— Danny Williams et le commandant Steve McGarrett.

Voyant le regard que lui lançait son collègue, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

— Ce sont des amis d'enfance, on n'a pas vraiment gardé contact. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Il faut les aider, ce sont des types bien !

— Tu es sûre de toi, Kenz ?

— Oui !

— Très bien, alors c'est parfait on va les aider.

— Deeks, demande à Nell si elle peut nous trouver l'adresse du Q.G. du 5-0.

— Ok…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint avec une feuille de papier où était écrit l'adresse. Ils sortirent donc puis montèrent dans leur voiture, avec Callen au volant. Autant dire que le voyage se passa assez rapidement. En moins de trois minutes, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent du bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux. Il entrèrent à l'intérieur et soudain une alarme se déclencha. Ils voulurent s'enfuir par la porte mais celle-ci s'était verrouillée. Ils décidèrent de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage des bureaux pour trouver de l'aide, mais il n'y trouvèrent personne. Tout le monde avait déserté. Puis la lumière s'éteignit et ils purent entendre des cris, des rires et… oui c'était bien ça.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

Ils entendaient parfaitement des gens chanter en boucle. Puis l'alarme s'arrêta. La lumière revint. Et ils purent voir le visage des personnes qui chantaient, qui n'étaient autres que …

— Steve McGarrett et Danny Williams, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Et qui est ce foutu tueur en série ? s'exclama Callen.

— Ah, ça ! C'était une blague, il n'y a jamais eu de tueur en série. Et comme tu peux le voir, on souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Kensi.

— Mais ce n'est pas son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas Kensi. N'est-ce pas ? demanda Deeks.

— Oh merci, mais comment vous avez su ?

— On a nos sources. Et si on parlait tout en mangeant ce savoureux gâteau ?

— Avec plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça fait tellement longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

Le reste des retrouvailles se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout comme la fin des vacances. Et puis vint l'heure de rentrer à Los Angeles. Kensi était en train de discuter avec le 5-0 quand leur vol devait décoller.

— Tu nous appelles dès que tu es arrivée, compris ?

— Compris. Et je repasserai vous voir pendant mes prochaines vacances.

— Ça serait super, surtout que Danno a une super chambre d'ami à prêter.

— C'est vrai Danno ? Questionna Kensi.

— Euh oui… Répondit-il, gêné.

— Bon eh bien je dois y aller, à la prochaine.

— Salut !

— Prends soin de toi !

Elle se dirigea vers l'avion pour rejoindre ses collègues, collègues qui avaient une surprise pour elle.

— Tiens, c'est de notre part à tous pour ton anniversaire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-elle en attrapant l'objet.

— Ouvre-le, lui répliqua Eric.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Mais… C'est merveilleux ! Où vous les avez trouvés ?

— Ça, c'est un secret, déclara Nate en continuant de la regarder.

— Comment vous avez su que j'étais fan des Los Angeles Galaxy ?

Et tous en chœur, ils lui répondirent :

— On a nos sources !


End file.
